The present invention is useful in Automotive, Aerospace, Marine, Recreational (etc.) vehicle manufacturing where multiple holes need to be permanently sealed or covered in a rapid assembly line environment.
Currently the tape is used and is applied manually, which is not fast or efficient.
The manual application of closure tape is often an ergonomically challenging task.
Therefor there remains a need to provide an automated solution for covering holes with an appliqué or patch, which is accurate fast and repeatable. It is also desirable to provide a method of verifying the placement of the patches on the vehicle part to ensure that the holes have been sufficiently covered before moving onto the next part.